Tension Rising
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Casey on fire, tension with his father and new angst over Darden's death. At the end of a few tense days Severide needs to let off steam, but will he do it alone? Can the rising tension between 51's two lieutenants calm down? Or is it just waiting to boil over? Based parts from eppy 1.18 Fireworks, Contains some spoilers (missing scene)


**Title: Tension Rising**

**Summary:** Casey on fire, tension with his father and new angst over Darden's death. At the end of a few tense days Severide needs to let off steam, but will he do it alone? Can the rising tension between 51's two lieutenants calm down? Or is it just waiting to boil over? Based parts from eppy 1.18 Fireworks, Contains some spoilers (missing scene)

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

**A/N:** HAWT DAMN! Okay sorry haha was such a great eppy with so many amazing broments between our boys! We need more eppies with protective big brother Severide and some Casey angst *sigh* Alice of course loved this and we had to put a bit more angst into this so hope you all like this little plot bunny that popped up out of wonderland! Oh and for the eppy this takes place before Heather and Matt have their dinner and movie night at his place. And okay I know I updated Hidden Agenda yesterday so hope its not too much CF overload but blame the muse for being sooooooooo obsessed with our #chicagofirebromance for the 2 updates in 2 days so hope that's okay!

_Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy"_

* * *

_"Building's clear...just opening up the ceiling…" was all Casey managed seconds before the ceiling opened up and rained fiery debris down on him; seconds later his whole frame engulfed in flames._

_"Casey's on fire!"_

_"Casey!"_

_"Get that hose on him now!"_

*SWACK!*

Severide's fist hits the well worn bag of leather with full force; his body, already covered by a light film of sweat pulls back as he takes a deep breath and prepares to hit it with his left. His mind flashes back two days ago…routine call…restaurant fire…he hangs back outside and watches Casey's team enter the building to make sure there are no lingering fire dangers before his team is called to enter and assist with a rescue or just hang back and pack up. He feels his whole body seize once more as his left gloved fist connects with the bag of leather as he recalls hearing Cruz's frantic cry!

_"Casey's on fire!"_

*SWACK!*

He could only stand helplessly by and watch as Casey, his fellow 51 counterpart whom he considers as close as a brother, bust through the window in the arms of one of his team, lie on the ground bathed in flames before the hose was turned on him and the flames of course doused. A few tormented seconds passing before Casey himself was able to pull off his protective head covering and speak.

_"I'm okay…" Casey said weakly, _his tone not lost on Severide's worried mind. He remembered Casey arguing with Boden that he was okay only to be told he suffered a first degree burn on his back that needed attention. His eyes hearing and seeing Shay's words as she held up his jacket with the burn hole in it. _Stubborn fool…_Severide's mind huffs as he hits the bag again – back to his right fist.

*SWACK!*

His body pulls back as he lets out a gasp and lightly rocks on his feet as he remembers the brotherly concern spilling over into the next call with them going to another would-be routine call; his mind not wanting to allow Casey out of his sight just incase another fiery trap was waiting.

_"Guess I don't need to remind you to keep your eyes on the ceiling," Severide had lightly quipped; hoping if his comment came off lightly that it would mask the real concern in his tone for Casey to anyone listening. _

_"That's exactly what I'm doin'," Casey retorted with a small chuckle; the nervousness in his tone not lost on Severide's acute hearing nor on the fact that Casey was painfully reminded of just how fast things can go from okay to downright life threatening._

*SWACK!*

A few hours later, things, however, hadn't gotten better – in fact they had gotten worse as tension that had been simmering was about to boil over in the 51 locker room.

_"Whatever you two are not trying to bring attention to? Well guess what? You're bring attention to it," Severide walks into a heated argument between his father and his Chief and tries to calm the nerves. "And you can you keep your mouth shut while you're here?" Severide asked his father point blank before Benny...being Benny aruged back in anger._

He had prayed for an intervention right after he had mouthed off to his father; and as if on cue Casey entered to try to diffuse the simmering tension. He could only offer Casey a small look of sympathy and relief but even that was short lived. The tension wasn't going away anytime soon.

_"Do I need to turn the hose on you guys?" Casey lightly joked as he conveniently interrupted the heated discussion between Severide, his father and Chief Boden. But Boden's curt response sent his concerned would-be brother away with a small frown and Severide wondering what the fallout would be._

Wanting to ensure the tension was kept at bay, right after Casey and Boden had taken their leave Severide looked at his father in angry anxeity.

_"This is my house…so show me some respect," Severide had implored his father; reminding him that he could shoot his mouth off if it only affected him, but inside the walls of Firehouse 51 he had his son to think about. _

"Why'd I even have to remind him of that?" Severide angrily growls as he strikes the bag once more; his anger surging toward his father at his brash actions that could trickle down to his son. _I need to maintain respect from my team…damn you dad! _His mind silently laments.

*SWACK!*

His right hand hits the bag again…this time he recalls watching Mills punch his father and then Casey's jaw being elbowed by his father due to the fact he couldn't get out of the way in time. But as per Casey's MO, he merely brushed it off as nothing and never said a word; forcing Severide's concern to once again grow and wonder if resentment was now festering.

_Dad…damn it! _Severide's mind growls as he thinks back on the trouble his father had first brought but then actually walked away with some dignity in tact in not bringing to light Boden's secret affair with Mills mother that…in reality…had nothing to do with why Henry Mills actually died. Boden was right on that fact and Benny, in the end, respected it. But it didn't end there.

*SWACK!*

"Ahh…damn it!" Severide growls as he punches the bag with his left and then pulls back, lightly hopping on his feet to keep his body moving and momentum going. His mind then drifts to the scene he saw with Casey and Heather Darden outside the Firehouse and then how in favor his father was of Casey being so attentive to Andy's widow and instantly feels his anxiety surge; his right hand striking the bag so hard, a small tingling sensation is felt all the way up to his shoulder.

*SWACK!*

He finally pulls back…small droplets of sweat covering his frame, face flushed and heart racing. His father had left; Mills was suspended and he suspects Casey and Heather of having another romantic hookup. Severide's fingers flex inside the gloves as he steps back, hearing a door opening in the distance but telling himself it was his buddy and that let him into the closed gym and was either locking up or just returning. Severide slowly saunters over to one of the benches and slumps down, his body slightly hidden by the equipment. But when he looks up and sees the familiar figure enter the silent arena, he quietly watches for as long as he's allowed.

XXXXXXXX

All he wanted was to just get to the gym, toss a few punches into the bag and then head home and collapse. The burn on his back was starting to sting once more and he wonders if he even got any of the soothing ointment onto the blistering skin or missed it altogether. _You forget the damn band-aide, _his mind chastises in truth. _I'll put one on right after this._

The past few days were starting to take their toll and as his mind remembers Heather's suggestion for dinner and a movie the following night, he now wonders how that will all play out. He did have feelings for her but…but they were different as he knows there is still someone in the back of his mind and inside the inner folds of his heart…someone he shared a long history with that was still there. Someone who had walked away and not given him closure. _Hallie._

Casey drops his duffle bag and reaches for his gloves, unaware of the fact that he's being watched.

"Damn it," Casey lightly curses as he tries to do up the left glove with his right gloved hand but is unable, allowing his frustration to dictate his actions as he heads for the bag not fully prepared for the impending consequences. Still unaware of Severide's watchful gaze, he stands before the bag, clad only in jeans and a tee and starts to punch it full force.

*SWACK!*

His right hand delivers a firm blow; his body unleashing anxiety from seeing and feeling himself on fire; breaking up a tense discussion in the locker room; for being inadvertently hit by Benny Severide and lastly how to tell Kelly that he only considers Heather a friend and make him believe it. _Does Kelly really care if I see Heather? He said it was no big deal when I mentioned the academy dinner...but something's been off...what is he not telling me?_

*SWACK!*

"Ahhhh!" Casey pulls back with a stinging left; his mind cursing his foolhardy actions at not ensuring the left glove was done up properly before he lashed out with full force "Damn…" he curses as shakes his left hand; finally noticing some movement to his left and turning with a small gasp to see Severide appear.

"How long…were you there?" Casey asks with a small pant as Severide closes in.

"Long enough to know you put your gloves on wrong," Severide lightly scolds as Casey rewards him with a small frown and pulls away.

"It's no…big deal."

"Come here let me see that," Severide demands in a tone that causes Casey's actions to cease and remain in place. He holds up his left hand to allow Severide to tighten the laces and then nods when he pulls back – all finished.

"Need me to show you how to hit it also?"

"Already been hit by one Severide," Casey lightly jokes as he touches his jaw; Severide's brow furrowing.

"I meant hit the bag," Severide remarks dryly.

"Your dad still around?"

"Gone. But don't know where so don't ask. One moment he's teaching and the next he's doing who knows what," Severide retorts with a small hiss as he steps back; Casey hitting the bag with his right hand once more. "At least he did the right thing in the end," Severide comments as he turns to leave.

"As he saw it," Casey answers almost absently; his words, however, making Severide turn to him in anger.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You heard what he said."

"He also held back so…"

"Hey I meant noth…"

"If you don't know what you're talking about stay out of it Matt!" Severide warns with a sharp tone before he pulls back once more, Casey looking at him in small surprise.

"I think I know a little something about it…I did break up a rather tension discussion in the locker room of you'll recall."

"You don't know the whole story so butt out!"

"Okay," Casey shrugs as he turns back.

"Go bang Heather Darden and see if Andy gives a damn about that either!" Severide growls under his breath, forcing Casey to stop and look at him in shock. Before Severide can react, Casey's gloved fist gives a small punch to his left shoulder; forcing the Squad Lieutenant to stop dead in his tracks.

"That's none of your damn business!" Casey shouts.

"Yeah? He was my friend before yours remember?"

"Only like a few months. That doesn't mean anything!"

"It does to me!" Severide shouts back.

Then without warning, Casey's lips can only utter another angry curse as Severide's right gloved hand connects with the same bruised part of his jaw that his father had hit earlier. The blow isn't enough to knock Casey off his feet but enough to make his anger surge toward his would be brother. Then without warning Casey charges.

Casey's body slams into Severide's; the two of them tumbling backwards onto the soft mat in a heated jumble of arms and legs. Casey punches Severide in his left side; Severide returning the favor and punching Casey in his right. Severide punches Casey in the right and Casey counters with a punch to his left. The two of them foolishly taking out their aggression out on each other, instead of the punching bag waiting patiently a few feet away.

Casey twists around in Severide's grasp, wanting to just pull himself free of the pointless scuffle and call a truce. Severeide's frustration surges but its not until he makes the mistake of punching Casey in the back, the top of his glove landing on Casey's tender burn spot and forcing Casey's body to buckle down to his belly and his watery eyes to squeeze shut in pain; Severide instantly pulling back as Casey's lips utter a painful yelp – different from the angry grunts he had offered seconds earlier.

"Matt…"

"Get off…me!" Casey shouts a little breathlessly as he tries to untangle himself, Severide cursing his actions as Casey finally detaches and rolls a few feet away but remains on his stomach breathing hard.

"Matt…" Severide pants as he slowly gets to his knees; Casey slowly crawling away. "Wait!"

"No…" Casey pants as he tries to get up onto all fours. "You said…your piece…now leave."

"I was here…first," Severide retorts dryly as he grabs Casey's foot and pulls back, forcing Casey to fall back to his stomach.

"Let…go," Casey grumbles as he tries to jerk his foot free.

"Hold on…a second," Severide huffs as he eyes the small damp stain on the lightly blue fabric of Casey's tee; the mark on the upper middle of Casey's right shoulder blade. His hands quickly let go of Casey's foot as his heart sinks at the knowledge that he cause the blister to break. "That mark…it's from the burn right?"

"It's nothing," Casey replies as he tries to swallow, twisting around to see the remorse in Severide's eyes for even hurting him in the slightest.

"Liar."

"So it hurts!" Casey snaps. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Damn ceiling," Severide curses as his gloved hand latches onto Casey's left arm and helps pull him up to a sitting position.

"Don't worry about."

"No," Severide shakes his head as he tries to get his breathing under control and swallows. "I know you got…hurt there. I shoulda been more careful."

"You were angry," Casey points out.

"You were too," Severide argues back. "But I knew and shoulda been more careful with the burn."

"It's okay," Casey nods in defeat as he tries to slowly stand up; his heart racing and mind yelling at him to just go home and get some rest before words would be spoken that couldn't be taken back. He knows no matter what their personal differences are, when they are on the job, Severide's brotherly protective concern was something that comforted him more than he could express. He didn't want to damage that.

"See you tomorrow…"

"Matt…wait," Severide states as he stands up and blocks Casey's path to his duffle bag. "I'm sorry."

"It's…."

"No it's not okay. My dad…" Severide pauses as he takes a deep breath. "Benny Severide always tellin' it like it is. He's always been that way. Why do you think I don't have just one mother? He doesn't care about holding his tongue and until I reminded him that this was my house and had to respect me I'm sure he would have made things worse just because he could."

Casey nods but Severide can tell from his stiff posture that not everything was back on the road to recovery. Was it only the Benny Severide confession? Was it what he said about Darden? Or something else?

"It's been a long few days…lets just call it a night and start fresh come Monday okay?" Casey suggests, wondering how the rest of the weekend would play out. He knows Severide mentioned his father…but what about Heather? Was that now a point to still fester? Or was it just as moot? Should he chance bringing it up when maybe it was really nothing? _Leave it for now, _his brain counsels. "It's over."

"Fair enough," Severide is forced to agree as Casey turns his back to leave, Severide's facing offering a small wince at the damp spot he knows he created. "Hold on a sec…" Severide quickly states as he yanks his right glove off and latches onto Casey's left arm and starts to pull him toward the back office.

"Kelly…what is…" Casey tries to protest as they both enter the quiet area and Severide nods to a chair.

"Sit."

"What? I said I'm o…"

"Don't make me make you," Severide lightly teases as he yanks off the left glove and heads for the first aid kit, pulling it out and gesturing with his head for Casey to sit. "Lemme guess…no band aide right?"

"It got wet…look I'm okay," Casey insists as he sits down in spite of his verbal protests.

Severide gently lifts Casey's tee-shirt and then pulls it over his head and lets it rest on his arms. "Damn…this looks…I think I broke the blister."

"You did," Casey nods in agreement. "You don't have to…"

"Just sit still already and let me treat this or else I'll never hear the end of it."

"From me?" Casey queries in surprise.

"No from Shay and Dawson," Severide lightly snickers. But his face quickly morphs into a heavy wince at the same time as Casey's; his fingers applying some ointment to the blistering wound. "Sorry," Severide offers as Casey's lips bite back a small yelp when the cool ointment stings the inflamed skin.

"It's okay," Casey tries to assure him as his bare skin lightly enflames with shiver bumps at Severide's touch when he applies some more of the cool ointment. "I just wish Mills and your dad could have talked it over in private."

"Yeah then they could have duked it out and no one would have been sent home on suspension," Severide replies with a small groan.

"Just the hospital," Casey interjects as Severide finishes with the ointment.

"Better?"

"Stings."

"Will for a bit longer," Severide agrees as he reaches for a large soft bandage patch. "Okay hold still now."

"I am," Casey retorts with a small smirk as Severide affixes the protective padding over the wound and then helps him pull his tee-shirt back over his head. "Thank you," he warmly acknowledges as the tender area starts to ease in its agitation.

"Little brother is all better now," he teases with a small pat to his back; away from the wound.

"I'm not that much younger," Casey protests with a small groan.

"Semantics," Severide counters, making Casey look at him in surprise. "What?"

"You got that word from Shay right?" Casey challenges as Severide grins and nods.

"Can't argue with her."

"Have you ever tried?" Casey wonders as he watches Severide put the first aid kit back where he found it.

"Are you nuts?" Severide retorts as they leave the office. "She might be like all of a hundred and whatever pounds but when she wants to make a point she does you can't say anything in return."

"Ah," Casey nods as they near their duffle bags.

"You heading home now?" Severide asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Was planning on it…unless…you wanna grab a beer or something?"

"Was my plan. Maybe a few to forget these last few days."

"Oh they weren't all bad," Casey tries to rebut.

"I watched you come out of a window on fire," Severide makes his first point.

"Okay after that."

"Then I watched you try break up a fight with my father, myself and the Chief," Severide makes his second point.

"Okay…after that…" Casey frowns.

"Then I watched my father elbow you in the jaw after Mills punched him in the face."

"Okay…"

"Don't," Severide playfully warns as Casey nods and then grins.

"Like you were saying…a few to forget the past few days."

"Now that's more like it," Severide lightly pats Casey on the back, cursing as Casey winces under his forgetful but silently endures. "Let's take a cab."

"Who's paying?"

"You of course."

"Me? Thought older brother's paid for stuff."

"I'll buy the beer. You have your ID right?" Severide teases.

"Funny," Casey deadpans as they leave the quiet gym and head out into the cool night.

The door closes behind them, locking away their physical scuffle and leaving their professional anxiety behind; but allowing their simmering personal tension to escape and join them for the night ahead; the two of them heading to the bar and talking only about work – personal resentment on hold until a later time. But that later time was coming…tension was rising. At what moment would it chose to boil over? And in the end who would pay the ultimate price?

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah love our boys! Hehe had to get a heated tiff in here at least once between them but of course in the end they'd always remember their invisible bond. But I do sense tension still coming so left it a bit open and we'll see how things progress for our boys. I hope you all liked this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** hope you all liked Hidden Agenda's last update to see how Casey beats back Ben once and for all and if he really did quit! (have a great weekend everyone!)


End file.
